Alliance
What's an Alliance? An Alliance regroups up to 100 members, no matter which Faction you choose to play with at the beginning of the game. The Alliance is one of the most important aspects of the game and has one distinctive goal: Grow and prosper. An Alliance can have only one Leader assigned. Create/Join/ApplyCreate an Alliance: * Choose your name (ex: MarchofKings - 12 characters maximum) * Choose your tag (ex: MoK - 3 characters maximum) * Create your flag (shape, logo, color) * Checking Closed Alliance will make it available only through applying Join Alliance: All Open Alliances for new members are listed there. You can also browse by Alliance name or tag to locate a specific Alliance. Apply: List of Closed Alliances. Your application is reviewed for approval. You can also browse by Alliance name or tag to locate a specific Alliance Once an Alliance is created, you can still edit it. For example, you can choose if you want you Alliance to be Closed or Open. Alliance-Player Interactions Alliance Options * Get help with production queues * Trade resources * Send/Receive military reinforcements * Compete against other Alliances in Limited-time Events * Purchase Packs and gift your Alliance members Alliance RanksLeader: * Customize Alliance * Notify for Rallies * Create polls/votes * Vote in polls/votes * Lead Alliance politics * Upgrade with Alliance funds * Invite/kick players * Promote * Appoint assignments * Complete assignments * Collect trade bonuses * Reinforce * Help * Manage join applications * Modify Regional Wall * Wage war (all status) * Disband Region * Cancel contested Region Dukes: * Create polls/votes * See polls/votes * Vote in polls/votes * Upgrade with Alliance funds * Invite/kick players * Promote * Appoint assignments * Complete assignments * Collect trade bonuses * Reinforce * Help * Manage join applications * Modify Regional Wall * Wage war (all status) * Change Alliance flag War Generals: * Notify for Rallies * Create polls/votes * Vote in polls/votes * Invite/kick players * Upgrade with Alliance funds * Promote * Appoint assignments * Complete assignments * Collect trade bonuses * Reinforce * Help * Manage join applications * Wage war (all status) * Disband Region * Cancel contested Region Diplomats: * Lead Alliance politics * Create polls/votes * Vote in polls/votes * Upgrade with Alliance funds * Invite/kick players * Promote * Appoint assignments * Complete assignments * Collect trade bonuses * Reinforce * Help * Manage join applications * Modify Regional Wall * Wage war (all status) * Disband Region * Change Alliance flag Task Masters: * Create polls/votes * Vote in polls/votes * Appoint assignments * Complete assignments * Invite players * Collect trade bonuses * Reinforce * Help * Wage war (neutral status) Veterans: * Create polls/votes * Vote in polls/votes * Invite players * Complete assignments * Collect trade bonuses * Reinforce * Help * Wage war (neutral status) Rookies: * Vote in polls/votes * Complete assignments * Collect trade bonuses * Reinforce * Help * Wage war (neutral status) Alliance Influence * Influence points unlock Alliance perks * Controlling territories gives influence points * Find how many influence points a territory gives by tapping on it's capital Alliance Perks Alliance perks give additional bonuses and add up to building levels, researches and player skill points. Alliance Tasks * Alliance tasks are objectives on the World Map * These tasks can be created by Alliance Officers * You can find current tasks in the Alliance Profile * Tasks help to measure a player's commitment to his Alliance Assignments * Defeat this army! * Win attack vs this city! * Mine those resources! * Defend Region Capital! * Send Reinforcements! * Send Resources! * Pillage this structure! * Kill those NPCs! * Relocate on this land! Alliance Diplomacy Alliances can form "Pacts" between themselves. There are 5 possible states: * Alliance Pact: Alliances cannot attack each other's Capitals until the pact is cancelled. Cancelling the pact will cause Alliances to be in a Truce for 8 hours. * Non-Aggression Pact: Only Alliance officers can initiate an attack on the other Alliance capitals. * Neutral: No relationship * Truce: Alliances cannot attack each other or propose changes in diplomacy until the truce is over. * War: Alliances are at war and can attack each other's Capitals freely.